When producing a tire, various strip-shaped rubber members are wrapped around a building drum to build a green tire, and the green tire is then vulcanized to complete the tire. In the process for building the green tire, for example, an innerliner member is wrapped around the building drum into a cylindrical shape. Then, rubber chafer members are layered on both sides of the innerliner member in the width direction and wrapped into a cylindrical shape (see Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2011-240691A, paragraph 0016, FIG. 3, and the like).
When layering a member such as a rubber chafer member on an innerliner member already wrapped on a building drum with the rubber chafer member projecting in the drum width direction, and then bonding longitudinal direction end surfaces of the members to each other, it is easy for the bonding position to become skewed, and difficult to bond the members strongly. This is because at the projecting parts of the rubber chafer member that project from the innerliner member in the drum width direction, there is a gap between the inner circumferential surfaces of the projecting parts and the outer circumferential surface of the building drum. This results in the projecting parts being in a floating state. In other words, there is nothing supporting the inner circumferential surfaces of the projecting parts, and thus the projecting parts deform due to gravitational force. Thus, when bonding the longitudinal direction end portions of the rubber chafer member together, it is necessary to correct skew between the projecting parts. However, because the projecting parts are in a floating state, it is difficult to strongly bond those parts without the bonding position becoming skewed.